In Your Dreams
by SRHtheHedgehog
Summary: Shinji starts to wonder why he's acting so strangely around Hikari. Oneshot, Ikarishipping.


What the heck is it that draws me to her?

Her stupid hat makes her look like she's still 10 years old. She wears WAY too much pink. Her pokemon are all weak and obnoxious. Her silky blue hair is too long. Her annoying stubbornness and hardheadedness are…only a little cute. Her midnight blue, liquid eyes are…erm…Her short little skirt is…

Okay, so maybe we have a problem.

I just started pondering that I don't hate her…_that_ much.

Whenever I see her, my blood pressure goes up. I used to think that it was from irritation, but…I don't know. I think I'm crazy. That would be the most logical conclusion, anyway.

I mean, love? Me? With her? The thought makes me laugh so hard I'm sure that my mother back in Veilstone City can hear me.

Well, in any case, I need to get in some training, so I'm going to stop thinking about stupid things.

Okay, plan ruined. Hard to not think about stupid things when they're staring you right in the face.

Gosh that Satoshi kid is annoying.

Why do I seem to run into these bozos every time I go anywhere? It's almost like he's stalking me.

…I will now cease this thought as it makes me fell like vomiting.

I swear, every time I see him, it's, "HEY SHINJI, LETS LIEK BATTLE OK??11!!1!1" I refuse him, of course, seeing as how it's not worth wasting precious minutes of my life to help one of my pokemon gain under ten experience points against all of his.

What? You don't really believe that kid has any talent, do you? Heh, maybe you need to wake up, too. A loser is always a loser, just as a weak pokemon will always be a weak pokemon.

"Hey, it's Shinji! Let's battle!"

Oh my, what a surprise! Of course I'll battle you!

I would say that out loud, but I don't think he respects the art of sarcasm. Or even understands it. With my luck, he would think I was completely serious. HAH! What a laugh.

So, what to do, what to do…I could accept his challenge and get on with my life, or…I could just ignore him and walk away.

Yeah, that last one sounds good.

I "politely" refused him before leaving, of course. Not saying anything would be rude.

"Not on your life, loser."

"What?!"

I turned around, trying to get far enough away from him that he would think I wouldn't be able to hear him any more.

"Hey! You can't just say something like that and walk away, mister!" Argh, stupid girl. I turned my head to find that she was starting after me. Just what I needed; a stupid chase scene with that stupid girl.

Trying to keep my cool, I began to walk a little faster. I whirled my head around again to find that she was running after me, shouting some crap about how I should be nicer and adjust my "attitude." What's wrong with my attitude? I find myself overwhelmingly charming.

Before I could adjust my pace further, she had clamped onto my arm, probably thinking that it would cause me to stop.

Hahaha, what a funny girl she can be.

I yanked my arm forward and broke her grasp easily, then jogged into the surrounding trees. I heard her moving through the branches and trees behind me and twigs and leaves crunching beneath her weight.

After easily maneuvering my way through the brush, I heard her movements get farther and farther behind me as she loudly crashed through anything she wasn't expecting. She may have a lot of energy, but she certainly doesn't know her way around the forest.

Suddenly, I heard a loud crash of leaves, and then her movements closer halted. All I could hear behind me was the sound of…struggling?

I turned around to find that her skirt had caught on a bush. It was a particularly prickly branched bush, and it had quite the hold on that short little skirt of hers. The only way for her to break free and keep moving would be to take it off. So, I did the only thing appropriate at that particular moment.

I laughed.

It was almost hysterical laughter. She shouted angrily at me with threats of strangling me or kicking me you-know-where, but it only caused me to laugh harder. What a predicament!

My laughter slowed, and after catching a few quick breaths, I gave her some useful advice.

"You know, there's only one way for you to get out of this." I gave her my trademark smirk. Her cheeks flushed bright pink and her expression changed from angry to furious.

"You…you…pervert! How can you even consider that?!" Pervert? Me? No, I couldn't have become…well, if she was to remove her skirt, it would be quite…interesting.

What? I'm male, I have hormones. I suppose accepting this (I have only recently done so) could be considered a "step." A step to what, you may ask? I haven't a clue, but I figure that it has something to do with keeping myself from going insane in my denial.

Denial about liking that girl? Ha. Haha. Really now, I thought we'd gone over this already. I DON'T like her.

Maybe.

Anyway, she shrieked and struggled for quite some time to no avail.

"Um…hello? Are you even going to help me?" she asked, sighing.

I formed a thoughtful look upon my face. "Hm…no."

"Well, why not?!" she whined.

"Because it entertains me to see you in such a state of utter helplessness." I took a front row seat upon a large tree root.

"Argh, you're such a jerk!" She began pulling and tugging at the bush again, at least trying to move the part she was stuck on to a lower location so that she would be able to sit/lie down. Well, she at least wasn't completely stupid.

I walked a little closer to tease her a bit, knowing that I was just far away enough that she couldn't reach me.

All of a sudden, I felt something prickly touch my leg. Oh no. She did not just…

I looked down and saw that she was holding a branch of the bush out, and it was now caught in the leg of my pants.

She did.

Maybe she was more clever than I thought.

She looked up at me and gave me a smug smirk. Sighing, I sat down (as best as I could while attached to a bush) and glared over at her. She shifted around the bush until she found a position she was able to lie down in, and then closed her eyes.

I, on the other hand, patiently waited until I was sure that she had drifted off to sleep. Maybe she didn't have as much energy as I originally had thought. I quickly pulled out a pocket knife I keep in my pocket and began to carefully cut the bush out of my pants.

No, I didn't cut a big hole in the side of my pants. Fangirls, wipe your noses already.

I cut the thorns stuck in the fabric off of the branches. It was a long, grueling process, but I did eventually sever the bush from me. The thorns weren't overly sharp; they were just shaped in such a way that once they got stuck into something like clothing, they didn't want to let go. They had about the sharpness of a safety pin or a thumbtack.

I stood up and brushed the leftover thorns off/out of my pants, and then looked down at her.

In the afternoon sunlight, the sun always glinted through the trees just right. I know this because it often distracts my pokemon from what they should be doing. In this case, I found myself…distracted.

The sun shone on her pale cheeks and showed how smooth and flawless her skin actually was. Her hair laid sprawled out behind her head as she was lying on her back.

I kneeled down next to her and decided to be the hero…this time. I cut her free as well and softly brushed the thorns away as I did with myself, this time trying not to wake her and thus awaken her wrath. I looked over at her face again. For some reason, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

_**Kiss her.**_

Something inside me started urging me to kiss her. I, being the gentleman that I was, knew that this would be rude and uncalled for. Not to mention I thought the idea of locking lips with this annoying girl to be grotesque and made me want to vomit.

_**Come on, she'll never know.**_

_Ah…no, are you insane?_

_**Well, you've been wondering what you really think of her lately, right? This would be a perfect chance to find out.**_

…

Whatever it was that was urging me to kiss her seemed to practically take form behind me and push me down, because before I knew it, I was sitting on the ground next to her sleeping figure.

…_One kiss wouldn't hurt anything. No one's around, so no one will know, not even her._

I leaned over her slowly, making sure not to wake her (or get caught in the bush again). I placed my arms around her head to keep myself from falling onto her, and began to lean in.

Our foreheads touched and sent chills down my spine. Why was this so exciting? It wasn't supposed to be this way! It should have made me want to run screaming to the other end of the forest, but…

Intrigued, I moved in ever closer. Her face was so close to mine that I could feel her soft, warm breath on my mouth, probably a mere inch away.

I felt my pulse heighten; my breathing quickened. The closer I got, the more I wanted to kiss her. I had never felt this way before in my entire life and it fascinated me. It was as if my entire consciousness had been lost somewhere. All my senses seemed to fade away.

"Hikari! Hey, Hikari, are you here?" Hikari? What's a Hikari?

Even though, in reality, I DID know the girl's name, something like that was completely lost in the once organized place that is my mind.

Our lips touched enough that I could feel it, but not enough to be counted as an actual kiss. For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to actually kiss her. There was something holding me back. Was it decency? A conscious? Disgust? I don't know.

"Hikari, are you over here?" The idiot suddenly came bounding by, causing a huge lot of noise and ruckus near where we were. I heard him stop, and the forest grew silent.

"Satoshi, did you find her?" the breeder called as he walked over. I soon heard him stop as well. My eyes widened as all my senses came flooding back to me.

Well, I must have looked pretty awkward at that particular moment. Besides the fact that I was hovering over their friend in a very…odd position, my forearms rested on the ground on either side of her head, placed for keeping myself from smashing into her face completely. My lips were mere millimeters away from hers; our noses were touching. All I had to do was pucker my lips a little more and I think I would have been kissing her. And, to top it all off, my face was completely flushed from my racing heartbeat.

Ahem. I-I mean, my face was flushed for some unknown reason.

Luckily, my long, thick, dark hair shielded it from their sites.

"Um…hey, Shinji. What are you…doing, exactly?" the idiot said awkwardly. What a stupid question.

As soon as I had regained the feeling in my legs that was lost during previous events (I now understand what people are saying when they state that they "melt"), I sprang up and turned tail, trying to run before having to present an embarrasing explanation, but hit my head on a nearby branch and fell to the ground.

I rubbed my throbbing forehead. I always knew that all that romance and love crap would come out to bite me one day. I cautiously opened my eyes to see the two of them looming over me. The idiot had a look of concern and confusion (you know, the usual) plastered on his face, and the breeder had a small, amused smile playing on his lips.

I, of course, gave them both a death glare.

This was the single most humiliating day of my life.

I heard Troublesome stirring nearby and sat up. There wasn't any use running any more, but I may as well get up. No use lying around for the rest of my life (although sitting around waiting to die sounded pretty nice at that particular moment).

"…Nnn…what…? Why am I free from the bush?" she murmured, looking around. I stood up and brushed myself off, trying to ignore her. I was horrified that if I looked at her, all I would be able to see would be memories of previous events, and I…I might not have been able to control myself.

"Oh, hey, Satoshi, Takeshi!" she said happily. "…What's up with Shinji? Did something happen?" No. Nothing at all. Just go back to sleep, stupid girl.

I began to walk the other way, when I heard something that made me wish there was a Spearow nearby that could gouge my brain out or something.

"He was trying to kiss you in your sleep." I could almost feel the idiot's smirk burning into my back.

I halted in my tracks and whipped around.

She stood a few feet away, wide-eyed. "I-is that true, Shinji?" she said quietly, face turning darker by the second. I wasn't sure what I was more afraid of; her finding out and killing me or ignoring the whole thing and having her find out and I don't die.

Choices, choices.

I decided to continue on. Maybe I am a coward.

"Well, he was all leaning all over you and stuff. Unless he wanted to give you CPR, I think he was trying to kiss you." I really must remember to punch that guy later. Wasn't he supposed to be stupid?

"Erm…why don't you guys go on ahead?" she said quickly. After a few protests, they finally started to shuffle back. I had stopped by now and was leaning on a nearby tree. I REALLY didn't feel like walking at the moment. I felt like throwing up, but not in the way I had expected I would.

I heard her run after me. She grabbed my arm once again and pull me around, and I limply obeyed. I scrunched my eyes shut, expecting the worst.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of soft lips smash against mine. My eyes snapped open to find that she had begun to kiss me, and was now throwing her arms around my neck. Her lips tasted like strawberries; she was probably wearing some stupid lip gloss or something.

Was this what she had been planning on when she said she would strangle me? I can honestly say that if this is her way of strangling, then I should definitely tick her off more often.

I began to kiss her back and slowly slipped my arms around her tiny waist. She eventually broke apart and stared at me. I gave her a puzzled look.

"What was all that?" I grunted, trying to sound cool and unaffected. However, my body didn't seem to agree that that was the plan, and my voice came out sounding like I was still going through puberty.

I really hope she didn't notice that.

"Was it everything you had hoped for?" she said expectantly.

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't play stupid!" She frowned. "I know there had to be some reason that you tried to kiss me before."

Does "trying to see if I don't hate you" count as a reason?

"…Maybe I was just trying to take advantage of you." Great move, Shinji.

I felt her lips mash against mine once again. Is this what it feels like to be on drugs? My knees felt like they had turned to rubber. I almost fell down.

Err…don't tell that to anyone.

She quickly pulled away. What was the deal with this girl? I try to kiss her in her sleep, an action which would call for many injuries on my end, and what I get is her trying to suck my face off instead.

"Shinji, if you ever want to kiss me, I wouldn't mind." She winked.

Oh gosh.

She…_liked_ me.

That's not even the most horrifying part.

I…I'm _happy _about it.

PLEASE tell me that I'm dreaming. Even if only for comfort, just, PLEASE.

I gave no answer and looked away. She stepped away from me and smiled.

"See ya around, Shinji." She happily skipped away, this time making sure to dodge all the bushes she found along the way.

I slid down the trunk of the tree until I was sitting on the ground.

I think I…might like her.

You know. _Like _her.

I hate my life.

What? Start going out with her?

Ha. Haha.

In your dreams.

* * *

I have Hikari set around 14-15, and Shinji is set around 17-19.

So you can see, Shinji still won't admit that he likes her completely xD

I tried a shot at a first person story this time as you can see, and I hope it worked out okay. I've only ever done third person before, so this was knew XD Doing it from Shinji's perspective was definitely fun; I loved writing what he really felt about everything. He may seem mysterious in the show and what not, but I think that in reality, he's pretty straightforward. Everyone and everything bugs him; end of story. XDD The REALLY fun part was writing his struggle about whether he likes Hikari or not…with himself. Lol.

Btw, the bit with the bolded italics was supposed to be like his inner voice. I would have put that at the beginning, but I didn't want to spoil the story, sillies!


End file.
